


No Air Supply in my humvee!

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд любит песни "Air Supply" ("Though he considers himself a ‘Marine Corps killer,’ he’ also a nerd who listens to Barry Manilow, Air Supply and practically all the music of the 1980s except rap", Wright)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air Supply in my humvee!

**News from Nowhere**

История с Air Supply и нелюбви Рэя к этим двум старым усатым перцам, поющим самые тупые, по мнению Персона, на свете соул-баллады, началась еще в Ираке. Иногда Брэд начинал мурлыкать Air Supply под нос, и Рэй превращался в настоящую кантри-суку. И огребал, конечно же. Но это его ничуть не останавливало. А когда Брэд запрещал Рэю петь кантри, тот принимался за каверы Air Supply в панк-версии. 

\- Никакой кантри музыки, Рэй!  
\- Брэдли, это не кантри, это каверы...  
\- Никаких кантри-каверов в моем хамви!  
\- Так это...  
\- Рэй, я тебя сейчас уебу.  
\- Или выебешь?  
\- Не дождешься.  
\- Оукееей, - Рэй продолжал петь.

На одном из привалов Брэд все-таки исполнил свою мечту - заткнул Рэя. Членом в рот. Но днем такой способ провернуть было проблематично. Что Брэда очень расстраивало. 

\- Брэд, имей в виду, если ты сейчас прыгнешь на меня, засовывая мне в рот свой прибор, как ты любишь это делать, чтобы меня заткнуть, - Ролингстоун, высунув язык, строчит в блокноте, - мы врежемся, потому что за твоей огромной еврейской задницей нихуя не будет видно дорогу.  
\- Хорошо, Рэй, ты можешь петь. А я записываю, сколько кантри ты спел в течении дня.  
\- И что потом?  
\- А потом это число будет помножено на два.  
\- И?  
\- И превратится...  
Репортер затаил дыхание, Рэй подвигал бровями.  
\- В твои вечерние отжимания.  
\- Заставьте его чистить винтовку, сержант.  
\- Да, Тромбли, спасибо, это тоже действенное наказание. Чистить винтовки у всех в хамви.  
\- Бля, нет!! Лучше двадцать отсосов!  
\- И М-19 тоже, Рэй.  
Рэй, насупившись, затыкается.

Рэй помнил, какой это геморой - чистить винтовку. Много мелких деталей, если хоть одну потеряешь, винтовка превращается в бесполезный кусок металлолома. Поэтому дрочка с родной винтовкой - любимое занятие морпеха на привале. А когда Айсмен разбирал и чистил свою винтовку, все обходили его стороной, даже Рэй молчал и не пел кантри. Потому что Айсмен с разобранной винтовкой это еще серьезнее, чем Айсмен с собранной. 

Брэд сидит на крыше хамви и чистит оружие. Рэй, то ли не замечая этого, то ли не желая замечать снова открывает рот и начинает пиздеть про оставленный грузовик.   
\- Рэй, заткнись, а то тебе в рот улетит деталь, ты ее проглотишь, и мне придется ждать, когда ты ее высрешь.  
\- Ты будешь копаться в моих какашках? Брэдли, а я всегда знал, что у тебя копрофилия! Ты с таким наслаждением срешь!  
\- Не можешь оторвать от меня глаз, даже когда я на горшке? Нет, Рэй, в своем дерьме будешь копаться ты, а мне все равно придется ждать.  
\- А вдруг у меня запор? Ты же этого не переживешь!  
\- Тогда я просто из тебя ее вытрахаю.  
Репортер строчит в блокноте, Уолт уже устал офигевать от этих двоих, Тромбли как всегда не догоняет.   
\- И ты думаешь, что она опять через рот вылезет? Брэд, у тебя что по анатомии было?  
\- Я тебя хорошенько выебу, кончу в тебя, и ты радостно просрешься.  
\- Когда у меня опять будет запор от MRE, я к тебе обязательно обращусь, Брэд.

 

**The Whole Thing's Started**

Любовь Брэда к Air Supply никуда не делась и когда они вернулись домой. Кажется, даже наоборот, она окрепла и заколосилась. Что для Рэя стало настоящим ударом. 

Брэд любил приготовить ужин при свечах, поставить "Air Supply", а потом под них медленно и неспешно трахать Рэя.  
\- Брэд, слушай, Брэд, двигайся быстрее, я сейчас усну.  
\- Мне нравится медленно.  
\- Брэд, а ты мог бы выключить эту сопливую хуйню? Меня сейчас стошнит.  
\- Просто закрой глаза, Рэй, и наслаждайся романтикой.

♥ ♥ ♥  
Еще он любил танцевать медленные танцы. И все под тех же Air гребаных Supply.

\- Брэд, я удивлен, ты даже не отдавил мне ноги! Где ты так научился танцевать?  
\- Врожденное умение. В старшей школе я много танцевал. Целая очередь выстраивалась, чтобы со мной станцевать хотя бы один танец.  
\- И ты тоже хватал своих партнерш за задницу и лез им в трусы?   
\- Мммм, - Брэд утыкается носом в висок Рэя, засовывает руки ему в джинсы и мнет голые ягодицы.   
\- Это вообще-то неприлично. Девушке и сразу в трусы.   
\- Девушка слишком соблазнительная, не могу удержаться.   
\- А если я тебе с правой в челюсть?  
\- Тогда я тебе подсечку, мордой в пол и прощайте, танцы, здравствуй, жаркая ебля.   
\- Нет, ну погоди, давай еще потанцуем. Я без ума от этого альбома Air Supply. По-моему, он им особенно удался. Вот этот хор с завываниями "моя любооовь" это поражает воображение! А тексты! Сколько лиричности, художественных оборотов. Сравнение лица любимой и солнца! Смело, смело!  
\- Рэй, заткнись.  
Брэд, продолжая лапать Рэя за задницу, мурлычет на ухо:   
Now and forever  
Remember the words  
From my heart will always be true  
Now and forever  
Together and all that I feel  
Here's my love for you  
\- Брэд... Брэд, тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком по-пидор...  
\- Рэй, бля, заткнись, моя любовь, пока я не заткнул членом твой рот сейчас и навсегда, - напевает он на мотив песни.  
Рэй затыкается. Брэд забирается ему под майку, проводит горячими пальцами по позвоночнику вверх-вниз. Его руки словно живут своей жизнью - гладят, сжимают, тискают.  
\- Брэдли, я надеюсь, тебе не придет в голову идея подарить мне цветы?  
Брэд внимательно на него смотрит, его глаза загораются.  
\- Блядь, нет! Брэд, я тебя прошу! - Рэй видит решимость во взгляде Брэда и смиряется. - Ладно, только не лилии, терпеть не могу их запах.   
Брэд прижимает его к себе, целует в шею, прикусывая, облизывая. Композиция сменяется.  
\- Брэд, я больше не могу! Серьезно!  
\- Ты так возбужден?  
\- Нет, бля, меня сейчас вырвет! Это уже пятая по счету песня Air Supply! Мой мозг!   
\- Я тебе признаюсь в любви, а ты опять чем-то недоволен.  
\- А ты можешь мне признаваться в любви не под Air долбаных Supply?!   
\- Но не под твоих же вопящих панк-рокеров мне признаваться тебе в любви. И не под кантри.   
\- А без музыки? Просто в тишине?   
\- Нет.  
Брэд подпевает следующей песне:  
Another day to spend with you  
That's all I ask, just to be with you   
And how I feel, you just don't know   
And now you're here, I won't let you go  
I've got so much love   
So much love   
So much love   
\- Ох, Брэд. Это просто пиздец! Почему в тебе ТАК много любви?   
Брэд, не обращая внимания на нытье Рэя, продолжает петь:  
But now you're here   
My heart is young, my mind is clear   
The past was gone, when you came to me   
You were always a part of my destiny.  
Рэй тяжело вздыхает, смиряясь, утыкается в плечо Брэда. Надо только немного подождать и Брэда отпустит. Рэй на это очень, очень надеется!

♥ ♥ ♥  
После очередного дня под Air Supply Рэй не выдерживает. 

\- Брэд, нам нужно найти разумный компромисс. Одна песня Барри Манилоу, одна "Nirvana", одна "Air Supply", одна "Sex Pistols"  
\- Нет. Сегодня день соул-баллад.  
\- Он у тебя был и вчера, и позавчера. Брэд, скажи честно, ты хочешь моей смерти?  
\- У меня романтическое настроение.  
\- Я рад за тебя, Брэдли, но ты меня потеряешь, я серьезно. Еще немного и я превращусь в хихикающего идиота.  
\- Ты уже хихикающий идиот, так что не страшно. И я все равно буду любииить тебяяяя, - Брэд поет.  
\- Да когда же тебя отпустит-то!! Что я сделал не так?  
\- Ммм... - он внимательно осматривает Рэя, - ты постригся. И стал очень соблазнительным.  
\- Зачем я это сделал?! - Рэй со стоном прикладывает ладонь ко лбу.

♥ ♥ ♥  
\- Я не хочу никуда отпускать тебя, - поет Брэд, зарываясь носом в волосы Рэю, который в это время моет посуду.  
\- Брэд, я понял, это у тебя ПТСР. Это же лечится, да?  
\- Мммм... классный у тебя шампунь... нет, не лечится... еще один день с тобоооой...  
\- Ты девушка, я парень, что может быть очевиднее, - начинает орать во всю глотку Рэй песню Аврил Лавин.  
Брэд закатывает глаза.  
\- Занудный мудак.  
\- Эй, Брэд, это моя реплика!   
Брэд притискивает его к мокрой раковине.   
\- Брэд, - Рэй упирается руками, пытаясь отвоевать себе свободное пространство, - это даже хуже, чем когда ты бухой.  
\- А что я делаю, когда пьяный?  
\- Да все тоже самое. Но ты хотя бы не поешь Air Supply!  
\- Рэй, все-таки ты ужасный зануда.  
\- Я зануда?!  
\- В тебе ни капли романтики.  
\- Ладно, Брэд, извини. Что там дальше, какая следующая песня? Ты не можешь без меня жить?  
\- Именно так, Рэй, я не могу без тебя жить.  
\- И дышать?  
\- И дышать.  
\- И все изменилось, когда я ворвался в твою жизнь? - Рэй заканчивает с посудой и разворачивается в его объятиях, глядя в глаза.  
\- Все изменилось, Рэй.  
\- И теперь ты закинешь мне ноги на плечи и медленно вставишь по самые яйца?  
\- Такой строчки нет в этой песне.  
\- Я ее немного улучшаю. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Да, пожалуй, вот теперь я закину твои ноги на плечи...  
\- И мы проснемся утром вместе?  
\- Точно.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Навсегда и даже смерть нас не разлучит.  
\- Брэд, ты такой романтик!  
\- И что в этом плохого?  
\- Нет, все отлично. Просто... я не ожидал.  
\- Удивлять друг друга это хорошо, - Брэд нежно целует его в скулу.  
\- Да уж, Брэд.

♥ ♥ ♥  
Обещание подарить Рэю цветы не были пустыми словами. Брэд вообще был из тех людей, которые не бросают слов на ветер. 

Брэд подкатывает на своей крутой тачке к колледжу Рэя. У того как раз закончились лекции и он уже собрался выходить, но тут его чуткий слух улавливает любимую группу Брэда.  
Рэй вздыхает и пишет смс: "чувак, мне стыдно".  
Брэд: "я с букетом роз".  
Рэй: "я не выйду"  
Брэд: "у меня есть план твоего колледжа, ты не сможешь уйти незамеченным"  
Рэй: "вроде как, наш конфетно-букетный период кончился?"  
Брэд: "у нас его не было. я же сразу завалил тебя в постель"  
Рэй: "к счастью!"  
Брэд: "поэтому я решил восполнить пробел. мне кажется, тебе не хватает романтики"  
Рэй: "мне всего хватает!"  
Брэд: "мы заедем в твое любимое кафе-мороженое. я прокачу тебя на байке. а ночью мы будем купаться голышом под луной"  
Рэй: "*фейспалм* только не вручай мне букет на ступеньках колледжа! мне здесь еще учиться!"  
Брэд: "ок. жду тебя на 15-ой"

♥ ♥ ♥  
Брэд действительно сделал все, что обещал - и кафе-мороженое, и прокатил на байке и даже искупал в океане ночью под луной.

Затраханный Рэй лежит на груди Брэда и смотрит на букет красных роз в вазе на фоне ночного окна.  
\- Знаешь, Брэд, я соскучился по твоему "завали ебало".  
\- Завали ебало, любовь моя.   
\- Брээээд! Нет! Тебе промыли мозги? Тебя похищали инопланетяне, пока я был в колледже?   
\- Окей, я не буду, раз ты ноешь.   
\- Ладно, ты можешь петь мне любовные баллады, но только иногда!   
\- А ты можешь петь кантри.   
\- Я всегда знал, что двое взрослых людей всегда могут договориться.  
\- Раз в год. А я буду петь каждую неделю по выходным.   
\- Брэд!!  
Брэд улыбается, ерошит волосы Рэю и начинает тихо петь:  
I walk along the avenue.   
I never thought I'd meet a boy like you  
Meet a boy like you  
With black hair and tawny eyes  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through  
Hypnotize me through

Рэй тихо подпевает:  
And I ran  
I ran so far away  
I just ran  
I ran all night and day  
Couldnt get away*

\- Не-не, Брэд, давай лучше эту:  
I saw your eyes  
And you made me smile  
For a little while   
I was falling in love  
I saw your eyes  
And you touched my mind  
Although it took a while  
I was falling in love

Брэд подпевает:  
I was falling in love

 

**Love & Other Bruises**

Рэй возвращается домой с концерта и застает картину - Брэд в ванне при свечах слушает свои соул-баллады.

\- Брэд, виски-танго-фокстрот?  
\- М? - Брэд томно поднимает на него блестящие в пламени свечей серые глаза. - Присоединяйся. Я пересекся сегодня с Руди, и он презентовал нам благовония и масла для...  
\- "Нам"?! Брэд, с каких это пор ты всем объявил о нас? Ты же сам не хотел распростра... - Рэй принюхивается: - Чем это несет?  
\- Я же сказал, благовония. Иди ко мне, малыш, - Брэд тянет к нему руки.  
\- Ты накурился? Тебе Руди еще иракской шмали подкинул вместе с этой вонючей херней?  
\- Рэй, - Брэд вмиг становится серьезным. - Быстро свою тощую задницу сюда. Разделся и залез в воду. И только попробуй сказать: "Никаких Air Supply в моем хамви". У нас романтический, блядь, вечер!  
\- Так точно, сержант! Романтический вечер.  
\- Живо сделал романтическую рожу.  
Рэй залезает в ванну, бултыхает пену.  
\- Это еще как?  
\- Похлопай ресницами.  
Рэй послушно хлопает.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Рэй садится спиной к Брэду между его разведенных ног. Выдыхает, расслабляется. Брэд обнимает его поперек груди.  
\- Вот это то, что я называю идеально.  
\- Брэд...  
\- Только слово про играющих в магнитофоне моих Air Supply!  
\- Да не, я просто... ладно, все молчу.   
Рэй поворачивает голову, смотрит на Брэда и целует его в ямочку на подбородке.  
\- Знаешь, Брэд, все-таки пытка Air Supply не такая жестокая, как те времена на базе, когда мы готовились к войне. Помню тот ад, который ты мне устроил до отправки в Ирак, - Рэй зачерпывает в ладонь пену и сдувает.  
\- Ты тоже боялся ночного океана? - Брэд поудобнее перехватывает руку на его животе.  
\- Не, Брэдли, я на твою обтянутую задницу в водолазном костюме спокойно смотреть не мог. И на твой выпирающий член. Меня всего трясло, когда ты вечером появлялся такой крутой, весь в черном и начинал нас инструктировать.  
\- Ну, ты, помню, тоже неплохо смотрелся. Особенно когда вылезал из воды и задавал свои тупые вопросы, моргая мокрыми оленьими ресницами.  
\- На тебя это действовало?  
\- Конечно, еще как.  
\- А по тебе и не сказать было.  
\- Меня не зря зовут Айсмен. Но ты хорошо шифровался. Я думал, ты от природы дебил, а ты по-тихому дрочил на мой зад.  
\- Тупая ситуация, как ни посмотри! Мы друг на друга дрочили вместо того, чтобы дрочить друг другу.  
\- Тогда я бы не доверил тебе свой член.  
\- А сейчас доверяешь даже задницу!  
\- Невероятный прогресс в наших отношениях, как думаешь, Рэй?  
\- Просто квантовый скачок!  
Брэд под водой проводит по члену Рэя, слегка сжимает яйца. Рэй улыбается и откидывает голову на его плечо.

♥ ♥ ♥  
Романтичное настроение Колберта держалось уже неделю, и это напоминало Рэю погоду в Сан-Диего - всегда солнечно, вероятность дождя пять процентов.

Рэй читал, когда Брэд присел рядом на диван.  
\- Рэй, я смотрю на тебя и...  
\- Дай угадаю, Брэдли. Тебе хочется меня завалить, нагнуть, выебать, вставить, загнать по самые яйца, вытрахать мозги, отсосать, наставить засосов, сунуть в растянутую дырку пальцы, спустить в меня...  
\- Вот именно, Рэй. Потому что само твое существование - это сплошная провокация.   
\- Да? С чего бы это? Вот твое да - сиськи, накачанные руки, длиннющие ноги, подтянутая задница, тут я понимаю, на что дрочить. А в моем-то случае на что? - Рэй отрывается от книги, вопросительно приподнимая брови.  
\- На все, Рэй, абсолютно на все.  
\- Например?  
\- Напрашиваешься на комплименты, Рэй?   
\- Угу, раз уж ты такой романтичный в последние дни.  
\- Например... ты отлично сосешь.  
Рэй ухмыляется.   
\- Много ли тебе отсасывали, чтобы сравнивать?  
\- Не особо много. Но я в состоянии отличить первоклассный отсос. Вообще-то я хотел сказать что-то романтичное. Ну... например, у тебя красивые длинные ресницы, улыбаешься ты так классно, или что у тебя забавно вьются волосы на затылке, а еще ты смешно морщишь нос во сне... Но меня почему-то все тянет сказать, что ты задницей крышесносно подмахиваешь, когда я тебя трахаю.   
\- Нет, Брэдли, ты давай про ресницы, глаза, продолжай гнуть романтичную линию.   
\- Глаза как у выебанного в жопу олененка Бэмби. Да все у тебя красивое, Рэй. Симпатичный парнишка, но много дерзит.   
\- Это ты так обо мне подумал, когда мы познакомились?  
\- Нет, я подумал, за что мне это, где я так испортил карму, как говорит Руди.   
\- А потом? Потом я стал внезапно симпатичным парнишкой?  
\- Нет, сначала ты стал толковым радистом.   
\- Ты же все время говорил, что я идиот!  
\- Это чтоб ты не зазнавался. Подумай сам, если бы я тебя постоянно хвалил, это было бы непедагогично.   
\- Я бы решил, что у меня глюки. Сам Брэд Колберт кого-то хвалит!   
\- А вообще другим я часто говорил, что ты отличный радист.   
\- Ты хвалил меня перед другими и ни разу не сказал мне это в глаза?! Вот же ты еврейская задница!  
\- У меня свои методы воспитания дерзких парней.   
\- И когда же я стал именно симпатичным парнишкой?  
\- Не знаю, не помню, Рэй. Просто я начал залипать на твоих пальцах с грязными ногтями, когда ты ковырялся в рации, или как ты вздергивал брови, или на ямочках на твоих щеках, когда ты улыбался... Я даже этого не отслеживал. Не думал, почему так делаю. Просто было. С тобой всегда было спокойно и легко.   
\- И на самом деле я тебя не бесил?  
\- Бесил, конечно, на самом деле бесил. Но обычно нет. Больше раздражало, когда тебя не было рядом.  
\- А потом ты решил, что меня нужно трахнуть?   
\- Не помню, когда у меня первый раз на тебя встал. Сейчас мне кажется, у меня всегда стоял на твою тощую вертлявую задницу.   
\- Ну, Брэдли, а где же романтика-то?   
\- Мне нравится тебе отсасывать и вылизывать задницу. Так достаточно романтично?  
\- Не особо. Скорее порнушно.   
\- Если бы не ты, я бы женился на своей винтовке и сдох где-нибудь под Кандагаром.   
\- А вот это уже романтично.   
\- Люблю тебя, Рэй. Просто... люблю.  
\- Ого, - Рэй перебирается на его колени, - я научил тебя признаваться в любви без Air Supply?  
\- Ты меня многому научил, Рэй. И этому в том числе.

♥ ♥ ♥  
Чтобы хоть как-то спасти свой мозг, Рэй начинал переделывать песни Air Supply, превращая их в полный абсурд

\- "And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright". Ты - бекон, который светит в ночии, - истошным голосом, заглушая играющих в магнитофоне Air Supply, завывает Рэй, вбегая к Брэду в гараж.  
\- Рэй, заткнись.  
\- О даа, ты бекон, мой сочный бекон, без которого мне не прожить. Ты моя куриная косточка, и звезды светят в твоих глазах. Ты моя сладкая задница с глазами, полными звезд.  
\- Рэй...  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой навсегда здесь, в гараже. Ты мое машинное масло, разогревающее меня изнутри. Да, разогрей меня! Вскипяти меня виноградом, без которого мне не прожиить и дняя!!  
Брэд отрывается от мотоцикла, встает. Рэй ржет и отбегает от него, не переставая завывать.  
\- Да-да, только ты и никто больше! Войди в меня своим сияющим лучом...  
Брэд прищуривается и резко бросается вперед. Рэй отпрыгивает. Они с минуту наворачивают круги по гаражу, сшибая расставленные инструменты. Наконец, Брэд ловит Рэя и впечатывает в стену. И начинает грубо целовать смеющийся рот.   
\- Рэй, ты знаешь, что я могу нагнуть тебя прямо здесь? И тебе это не понравится.  
\- Да, сделай это, мой бекон!  
\- Рэй, ты доиграешься однажды.   
\- Я знаю, как играть в эти игры и знаю, как играть в другие, о, мой бекон, - напевает, не переставая ухмыляться, Рэй.   
\- Придурок.  
Брэд тычет его в бок и начинает щекотить. Рэй взвизгивает, пытается вырваться, но Брэд держит крепко.   
\- Все, все, ну, пожалуйста, Брэд! Я больше не буду! Признаю свою вину!  
\- Признаешь?  
\- Даааа!  
\- Раскаиваешься?  
\- Дааа!  
Брэд перестает его тискать. Рэй смотрит ему в глаза, нагибает за шею, наклоняя к себе, и шепчет в губы:  
\- Мой бекон, сияющий в ночи.

♥ ♥ ♥  
Или просто стебался.

\- Обожемой! Air Supply по радио! Брэд, включи погромче! Это же Air Supply! Я не могу это пропустить! - Рэй выкручивает звук и начинает танцевать.  
\- Не смешно, Рэй.  
Но Брэд не без удовольствия наблюдает, как Рэй медленно вертит задницей под музыку.  
\- Разрешите пригласить вас на танец, мисс.  
\- Рэй, отъебись.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, не откажите мне, безнадежно в вас влюбленному!  
Рэй обхватывает Брэда за талию, берет его руку в свою и пытается вальсировать.   
\- Мисс, вы такая высокая. Наверное, это неудобно, все время задеваете головой потолки.   
\- Ужасно неудобно, вы правы, но в этом есть свое преимущество.  
Брэд внезапно хватает Рэя и закидывает на плечо. Начинает с ним кружиться.  
\- Брэд, бляя, ну отпусти!   
Брэд ставит его на землю и снова поднимает на руки.   
\- Так романтичнее?   
Рэй закатывает глаза, но перехватывает поудобнее за шею. Брэд держит его на руках, танцует.  
\- Я обсыплю нашу кровать розовыми лепестками.   
\- Чтобы они мне забились в задницу. Надеюсь, Брэдли, ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- Я это сделаю, Рэй.   
\- Ну хорошо, это хотя бы не кактусы. Во всем можно найти светлую сторону.

 

 **Lost in Love**  
Рэй просыпается. Всюду розовые лепестки - в волосах, на губах, прилипли к щекам и другим частям тела. Он смотрит на спящего Брэда. На его голой заднице тоже алеет лепесток. Рэй осторожно, почти не касаясь, снимает его. "Долбаный романтик", - улыбается Рэй. Он переползает и ложится сверху; Брэд большой и горячий.   
\- Как на счет разбудить меня минетом? - бурчит в подушку Брэд.  
\- Как на счет трахнуть тебя, запихав в задницу горсть розовых лепестков?  
\- Ты их будешь запихивать своим членом?  
\- Пальцами, Брэд. И это будет так охуенно романтично!  
\- Ну, валяй.   
Брэд расслабляется, немного раздвигает ноги. Рэй ерзает по нему, загребает с простыни порядком помятые лепестки и вываливает ему на волосы. Брэд мотает головой и отфыркивается.   
\- Знаешь, Брэд, - Рэй разглядывает его татуированную спину, обводит языком линии, - Притащить меня в спальню на руках, уложить на постель, засыпанную розовыми лепестками... И это даже не в День Святого Валентина! Это был самый страшный момент в моей жизни!  
\- Почему?  
\- Я всерьез решил, что ты тронулся рассудком.   
\- Честно говоря, Рэй, с тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, я убеждаюсь в этом каждую минуту. Видимо, да, я тронулся.   
\- Но розовые лепестки, Брэд!  
\- И что? Я никогда не трахался на розовых лепестках, просто хотел попробовать.  
\- Дальше будет, наверное, ванна с шампанским.   
\- Ты будешь языком молоть или меня трахать?   
\- Трахать. Возможно, трахать языком.  
Рэй скатывается с него.  
\- Повернись.  
Брэд ложится на спину, в волосах лепестки, они падают ему на плечи. Рэй кидает тюбик со смазкой.  
\- Смажь себя.   
\- Малыш Рэй-Рэй упивается властью? - усмехается Брэд и немного приподнимается на подушках.   
А затем начинает медленно дрочить, глядя прямо в глаза. Рэй сидит на коленях, и его взгляд мечется от твердеющего члена Брэда к его лицу и обратно. Брэд сплевывает на руку, размазывает слюну по члену, собирает в горсть яйца, сгибает колени и слегка вскидывает бедра. Рэй часто облизывает губы и жадно смотрит. У него давно стоит, но он не касается себя, полностью поглощенный шоу.   
Брэд выдавливает смазку на пальцы и без подготовки вгоняет их в себя. Рэй вздрагивает, словно это в него так, закусывает губу. Брэд прикрывает глаза, морщась. Он поворачивает поудобнее руку и начинает трахать себя сразу двумя пальцами, разводя их внутри.   
\- Время запихивать лепестки мне в задницу, малыш.  
\- Брэд, ты больной.  
Рэй выливает на ладонь еще смазки, пододвигается к Брэду, подсовывая свои колени под его согнутые, и добавляет к длинным брэдовским пальцам свои. Он скользит внутри гладких стенок между пальцами Брэда, ласкает его. Брэд уже не смотрит, он откинул голову назад и позволяет Рэю задавать ритм.  
Лепестки, эти чертовы лепестки везде: липнут к рукам, к члену Рэя, зарылись в золотистых волосках на мошонке Брэда.   
Брэд вынимает пальцы, начинает водить по члену скользкой рукой, подтягивает яйца, чтобы Рэю было лучше видно. Его задница уже готова, но Рэй продолжает растягивать.  
\- Давай уже, - Брэд сползает ниже, вынуждая Рэя глубже вогнать пальцы, кольцо мышц тесно прижимает их друг к другу. Рэя это заводит, ему нравится, когда Брэд такой нетерпеливый.  
\- Сначала полная задница лепестков, я помню, - Рэй выбирает самый большой, оборачивает им указательный палец и вводит в анус, подбирает еще два лепестка и повторяет.  
\- Что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
\- Твои пальцы в моей заднице? Пока неплохо.  
Рэй берет еще несколько, смазывает бархатистую поверхность лепестков и проталкивает внутрь к другим.  
\- А потом я буду ими срать, - Брэд довольно жмурится, вскидывает бедра.  
\- И это, Брэдли, будет офигенно романтично.   
Рэй выдавливает смазку на свой член, проводит рукой. Брэд смотрит из полуприкрытых ресниц, загребает лепестки и обсыпает ими член Рэя. Тот хмыкает и придвигается, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать, заглянуть в глаза.   
\- Я весь твой, Рэй, - Брэд улыбается и разводит ноги пошире, раскрываясь.  
И от этих слов крышу Рэя окончательно сносит. Он задирает ногу Брэда и плавно въезжает по лепесткам, по смазке глубоко внутрь. Он сразу берет быстрый темп и сильно, размашисто трахает. Брэд вскидывает бедра, встречая его на полпути, часто дышит, притягивает за шею к себе, жадно целует. Рэй отфыркивается - лепестки как-то попадают ему в рот.   
Рэй выпрямляется, подтягивая задницу Брэда повыше, ставит его ступни себе на плечи и наваливается с новой силой. Брэд теперь не может подмахивать, его задница сжалась от напряженной позы, и Рэю это офигенно нравится. Он вдалбливается, придерживая Брэда за бедра, тот не может себе дрочить, поэтому только цепляется за Рэевы запястья и тихо стонет.  
Брэд уже на пределе, он весь взмок и чувствует приближение оргазма. Он замирает, принимая сильные толчки, но Рэй прекращает трахать и отстраняется. Брэд не может сдержать разочарованного ругательства. Рэй ничего не говорит, знаками показывая перевернуться. Он тяжело дышит, будто проплыл двести ярдов.   
Брэд встает на колени, его татуированная спина вся облеплена розовыми пятнами лепестков, Рэй проводит рукой, смахивая их. Он впивается пальцами в бедра Брэда и дергает, грубо насаживая на свой член. Брэд ложится грудью на постель, высоко поднимая задницу. И он такой беззащитный в этой позе, такой открытый, что Рэй не выдерживает и войдя еще глубже, с громким стоном кончает.  
Брэд переворачивается на спину и лежит, зажмурив глаза.   
\- Брэдли, ты охуенный, охуенный, - шепчет куда-то в мокрые яйца Рэй.   
Облизывает, заглатывает и Брэд тоже кончает, забрызгивая спермой лицо Рэя.   
Рэй без сил утыкается потным лбом ему в бедро.  
\- Гребаный романтик!  
\- У меня полная задница розовых лепестков и твоей спермы. По-моему, ты отыгрался, а, Рэй?  
\- Блядь, даа, - Рэй смеется и ложится ему на грудь.


End file.
